


good feelings

by dons



Series: dotae with ling >:) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, Soulmates, obviously, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: taeyong likes staring at dongyoung. good news is, dongyoung likes staring at taeyong, too.





	good feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! it's ling here :D  
> this is definitely my favourite fluff fic so far. it is very heavily based off of got7 she's a monster T^T  
> i've included lots of little things from some other fics i've written !! includes married producer duo dotae, soulmate references, and their sleeping habits from sweet talker :D enjoy !!
> 
> working title : i like everything 'bout you

taeyong feels dongyoung’s eyes on him, a sixth sense having been developing in his mind since their high school years. he looks up and across their living room coffee table to indeed find dongyoung, sitting cross legged on the couch opposite to him, book folded on his lap and eyes boring into taeyong’s.

his gaze is intense, with lack of other words to describe. taeyong, if he were closer, would probably shrink under dongyoung’s eyes- shaped like almonds, coloured like the rich, dark chocolate they enjoy sharing.

“what?” dongyoung says, one eyebrow lifting, cheeky tilt of his lips upwards taunting taeyong.

taeyong has never quite understood dongyoung entirely how he would like to. even in their years and years together, dongyoung is like a mystery- a jigsaw puzzle with millions of pieces and millions of red herrings.

he thinks he’ll never get bored of how he feels. dongyoung is sneaky, bickering with him in public, yet as soon as they get home it’ll be dongyoung’s hands gripping into his thighs as he kisses him senseless.

“nothing,” taeyong replies, and he returns his attention to his warm cup of tea and his own notebook.

but dongyoung never fails to make taeyong stare from the corner of his eye.

 

 

 

dongyoung is not sure what he had done in his past life to be able to see taeyong every single day.

he’s convinced, he’s absolutely sure of himself- there’s nobody in the world that will quite mean even half of what taeyong means to him. he realizes this most mornings, similar to a daily cleanse of water to his face.

he realizes this when taeyong kisses him, morning breath a familiar taste to dongyoung already, and gets up to slink himself into sweatpants two sizes too large and the same ratty gray shirt every day. taeyong’s hair is coffee brown, the same colour as dongyoung’s when he pours in his milk and sugar.

he has the urge to run his fingers through it, though he knows it will do not much other than tousle it even more.

in the mornings. in the mornings, dongyoung sits up on their bed and slowly massages his swollen face. taeyong comes out of the washroom looking not much different, but dongyoung knows the real change when taeyong kisses him and he tastes minty fresh.

taeyong himself is the real beauty. his little laugh when dongyoung stubs his toe on the bed frame, his crinkled eyes when dongyoung attempts to swat at him but misses horribly.

“you reek,” taeyong tells him, but kisses dongyoung anyways, and dongyoung loves the mornings. in times like this, when taeyong is there, dongyoung feels like he has the entire world in his arms.

 

 

 

sometimes, people tell taeyong about why love is suffocating. he reads stories and hears stories, all so astoundingly different yet all the same.

 _love is like prison,_ somebody had once said to him. _it keeps you in and locks you up until you can’t handle it anymore_.

to their defense, it’s more likely that they’re right than wrong. there is, after all, a reason couples have trouble staying together, may it be falling out of love or not.

but he can’t help but _know_ there is something special about dongyoung. taeyong, with all these words swirling around in his brain, still knows that dongyoung belongs to him just as much as he belongs to dongyoung. instead of a chain- the prisoner’s chain some lovers fear so much- taeyong feels bound to dongyoung by a thin, red string, one that can be easily broken yet one that neither of them want to break.

he is loyal, of course. and he acknowledges this and is okay with it because there is nowhere else in the entire universe taeyong would want to be if he did not have dongyoung by his side, talking to him about his dirty shoes or his song writing.

taeyong thinks about when they had run away. escaped their small, disapproving town full of disappointed neighbours and parents. he had only dongyoung’s hand in his and a little bit of money in his pocket, but dongyoung had kissed him every morning and night as they made their way through the big city of seoul.

he’s sure of himself. if dongyoung were to go, taeyong would follow- he would not want to miss a single day without him.

so maybe taeyong _is_ a prisoner of love. for some reason (for dongyoung), he doesn’t mind at all.

 

 

 

the dynamic of their relationship makes dongyoung’s heart skip a beat.

he will be working on a beat, in the corner of their office room, one headphone on his ear and the other one right behind it when taeyong will surprise him and wrap his arms around his waist.

it’s such a simple action, but every time it happens, dongyoung can not help but feel scared for his own heart. his bpm increases and it’s in sync to the song he’s working on.

taeyong kisses the back of his neck. dongyoung feels the pounding in his chest, feels like he’s going crazy the same way he would five years ago, ten years ago, when they were young and dumb teenagers who only knew each other.

“sorry,” dongyoung says to him, and grabs taeyong’s left hand from over his shoulder, feeling his heartbeat quicken again when he feels their wedding rings hitting against each other. “do i work too much?”

“yeah,” taeyong says, voice muffled into dongyoung’s shirt. he holds dongyoung’s hand and pulls it back quickly, letting out a soft sound of ridicule when dongyoung yelps in pain and turns around to glare at him.

dongyoung, however, has never been very good at glaring. he ends up lost in taeyong’s eyes and the smile on taeyong’s lips slowly becomes a curl of curiosity.

he thinks that maybe, he can see the galaxy from taeyong’s eyes. maybe the whole span of the universe. he’s not sure, but doesn’t really care. his heart is hot, and dongyoung feels like he’ll evaporate, or melt, probably.

 

 

 

to taeyong, dongyoung lacks nothing. he maybe lacks a sense of sock fashion, because their drawers are full of fun, colourful ankle socks with the most childish patterns he’s seen. but taeyong puts up with dongyoung’s weird socks, because taeyong puts up with _him._

dongyoung is glad this is the case, too, because he would really appreciate if taeyong didn’t throw away his socks.

he’d definitely let him, though, because taeyong (even when drunk) is charming and has a voice that makes dongyoung feel like he’s dreaming.

taeyong is also much more of a personality when he’s drunk. he feels like he’s dreaming, too, but more of a surreal once- like there is nowhere more comfortable than on the clouds where he’s holding dongyoung close. his eyes trail over dongyoung’s face (his eyes, nose, lips) and the soft skin on his body.

he likes running his hand over whatever part of skin he can reach on dongyoung, and dongyoung lets him, because taeyong owns his entire heart, anyways. he can’t move at all, not when taeyong has complete control over him, when they’re tangled together on the couch or in bed. he feels euphoric.

“hey,” taeyong whispers, and dongyoung is surprised he isn’t asleep.

he turns around so he’s no longer little spooning, instead opting to have taeyong’s arm around his waist and one of taeyong’s legs between his own. “what is it?” he asks, pressing his nose to taeyong’s.

taeyong hums in content, and though he’d like to close his eyes and fall asleep, keeps his eyelids open, if not only to stare at dongyoung. “i love you.”

“i love you too,” dongyoung says without any hesitation in his breath, and he lets out a small laugh when taeyong does, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neovyong)  
> curiouscat  
> thank you for reading ! i hope you liked it :D


End file.
